


【摇滚莫扎特/萨莫】不来一杯花果茶嘛？

by alota



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alota/pseuds/alota
Summary: ※一辆双o的自行车，pwp※主萨莫，莫萨提及※野合（？）※一只装路人的萨和一只配合情趣的莫





	【摇滚莫扎特/萨莫】不来一杯花果茶嘛？

莫扎特已经下意识地往长桌的另一端瞟了六次，在一首赋格还未演奏完毕的时间里，他就向那边转了六次眼睛，更别说期间的无数次抬头和整理衣领。

该死的皇家宴会，他一边目光四处流转，一边吮咬着颊内的软肉，该死的庆功宴，Omega多的要命，连带着Alpha也比平常多了不少。他用余光环视了一圈，除了零零星星两三个Beta之外，剩下的人里Alpha占了有三分之二。

那些所谓艺术家们，几乎全是搔首弄姿的Omega，他们坐在长桌上胡乱抛着媚眼，不知羞耻地朝着那些贵族Alpha们撒下信息素织成的巨网。而相对应的是，那些Alpha，受到诱惑的没受到诱惑的，与人勾搭的和发出警告的，都会释放出他们的信息素作为回答。甚至还有些人看对了眼，直接挽着就走到了后面那个铺着猩红地毯的长廊上去，宣泄他们的淫乱情欲去了。

总之他不喜欢这个环境，各种觥筹交错虚与委蛇都不适合一个莫扎特，尤其是他，沃尔夫冈。虽然是个Omega，莫扎特却对Alpha的信息素厌恶得很，贵族皇亲更是让他反胃，这并不是一个夸张的形容，而是真正的字面上意义那种。Alpha信息素让他在本能上情迷意乱，却又在心理上有着极大的抵触，他怀疑过无数次和一个Alpha做爱是否会让他在床上吐出来。

所以，他从未和Alpha做过爱，而且最后还选择了那样特殊的伴侣。莫扎特压下心中莫名的焦躁，在赋格落下最后一个音符大家都噼里啪啦地鼓起掌的时候应付地随意拍了拍手，再次看向了长桌的那一侧。那儿坐着身着黑色礼服的宫廷乐师长，他的伴侣。繁复的领花总是被他整理得一丝不苟，顺滑的长发也被他束成马尾服帖地垂在脑后。

安东尼奥.萨列里。想到他时莫扎特甜蜜地抿了抿唇，让自己嘴边漾出的笑意不至于太过明显。乐师长和那些平庸的乐师不同的，他的才学与头脑中迸发出的音符能够让莫扎特感受到他，甚至理解他如同理解自己的半身。

想到这里，莫扎特禁不住又一次转过了目光，却正好落入那双焦糖色的眼中，这让他在意识到自己在干什么之前傻乎乎地抿出一个灿烂的笑容。乐师长倒是没什么表示，只是微微颔首向他示意，但是那双突然睁大的眸子却在刹那倒映出了整条星河的光芒。

他们两个Omega，哈。挺离经叛道的。莫扎特一眨不眨地盯着萨列里，就如同他刚刚还在鄙夷的那种Omega一样，挑着眼睛舔了舔唇，也松了下自己的领口，缓解着心中突然涌动的燥热感。

今天……有点奇怪。他这样想道，却还是选择把这次庆功宴当成一个普通的夜晚。

但他实在是错得离谱。因为很快他就惊愕地感觉到了异样。

热。热得像快要炸开一样。

但又不仅仅是热，或者换句话说，那种感觉不是单单“热”一个字就能形容得出来的。更确切地说，就如同突然碰到了什么开关，空气中翻滚着的浓烈的信息素就扑面而来把你淹没，让你完美地透不过气来，像被闷在各种混合的气味制成的保鲜膜里一样。但这不是最糟的。最糟糕的是那些令人作呕的Alpha味道在刺激你鼻腔的细胞的同时，还刺激了生殖腔内液体的分泌，大概还有大脑里“想接吻想做爱想被干至昏厥”的那根神经。

莫扎特起初还只是强笑着坐直身体忽略掉那种感受，但很快就只能合并着双腿小幅度地扭动，努力缓解着下半身突发而至的异样感，却在磨蹭中不经意地发出了清浅的呻吟。他现在有些恐慌，知道自己怎么了却不知道该怎么办。虽然说这并不是第一次，更远不如第一次时的感觉那么陌生与强烈，但他确实是首次在大庭广众之下在经历一个Omega所必经的生理阶段。

简单地说，莫扎特的发情期提前到来了，他在这个聚满了Alpha和Omega、一旦有人发情就可能变成淫乱派对的宴会上发情了，就在看了萨列里一眼之后(虽然那和现在的状况并没有什么关系）。那本来应该在半个月之后才会发生的，但他确实提前步入了这个该死的阶段。这让他现在只能红着脸瘫坐在椅子上，拼命缩紧后穴，保证不会让Omega特有的润滑液体弄湿自己的丝绸长裤和椅垫，同时又努力抑制自己信息素的分散。但那显然没什么大用，临近的几个Alpha已经露出了疑惑又势在必得的表情朝四周张望了。

他们只是没有想到，他们所寻找的那一闻就能知道是处于发情中味道信息素的源就坐在他们的旁边。

莫扎特皱着眉轻喘了几下，同时用余光瞟了一眼周围，从内心涌上来的无力感简直要把他淹没。他不知道该做什么，却也知道不能再在这里呆下去了。有几个Alpha已经把目光往他这边的小范围集中了过来，在寥寥几人中肆无忌惮地逡巡。他要做的，是在他们反应过来之前离开这里。

他需要回家，但是鉴于他的家人也提供不了什么实质性的帮助(南妮尔顶多给他灌下一打抑制剂再扔给他一根按摩棒什么的)，他更想回萨列里那里。但当他试图寻找萨列里的时候，却发现他的大师不知所踪。他不禁慌得更彻底了，甩头环视了一周却也没有寻到萨列里的黑色礼服的踪迹。

可惜的是莫扎特不能等下去了，他的信息素像是不想再受他的管束那样，蔓延的速度比他想象得更快。按照这个发展来说，如果他等下去，即使就是等到萨列里回来，他们也没有时间回去，只能跑到后面有着柔软猩红色地毯的长廊上去来一发了。

但这危险性太大。有些Alpha仗着权势，又听闻了他们于音乐上不可比拟的才能，抱着某种猎奇的心理对他们虎视眈眈。莫扎特不可能冒着他们两个都被人标记的风险在原地等待萨列里的回转(即使他们相互之间不知道操过多少次了，但标记只有Alpha才能做到，所以说无论是他还是萨列里，都没有被标记过)，那几乎是肯定会让他们被拖到那可怖的走廊上，被人灌了满肚子的精液以后，分别成为不知道谁的专属Omega，只能沦为一个或几个Alpha的玩物，躺在他们身下呻吟。

更别说……如果萨列里迟迟没有回来，等待着莫扎特的很可能就是一场永无休止的轮奸，他可能就会被压在宴会的长桌上，身上沾满压碎的果肉还有别的什么人的精液，臀肉上还布着某些人发狠了冲撞时掐出来的淤青。而他只能被迫浪叫着用子宫接受那些Alpha的阴茎，最后像只母狗一样，在嘲笑声与污言秽语中被牢牢地结住，同时还要被他们掰开大腿，不顾他羞愤，向众人展示连结处的光景。

莫扎特想到这儿时猛地晃过神来，才惊恐地发现，他正在无意识地摩擦着双腿，眼神迷蒙地张着嘴喘得厉害，穴口也像是想要吞食什么似的不住地收缩蠕动，分泌出更多湿滑的爱液，顺着大腿根往下淌去。他被自己脑海里下流的臆想弄得湿漉漉得如同准备好挨操的婊子。这让他禁不住恶心地干呕了几下，生理性的泪水很快就噙满了他的眼眶。

他不能再等下去了。他必须离开。

莫扎特咬着嘴唇不让呻吟漏出，跌跌撞撞地从座位上起身，带起了稀薄的、仿佛是在晨露的滋润和朝阳的照耀下含羞未放的玫瑰香气。他用手指紧紧攥着衣领，一路颠簸，小跑着经过几个恍然大悟间想要拽住他衣角的Alpha和面带嘲讽等着看笑话的Omega，经过正厅中华丽的吊灯和阶梯扶手旁的烛台，经过门口用手杖不耐地敲着地毯却给他拉开了门的罗森博格。从门外涌入的风带着深夜特有的冷冽，把他吹得清醒了一些，可还是不够。

他惊慌失措着从门里逃了出去。

莫扎特清楚地知道，他想要的不仅仅是令人略加清醒的晚风，他在这么个脆弱又敏感的时刻，想要、而且需要安东尼奥。带着这样的念头，莫扎特忍着股间漫溢出来的滑溜溜的不适，急匆匆地走过了交织着树枝阴影和某些不知名动物窸窸窣窣声音的灌木花园，来到了诡异的没什么人影的街道上。

他本是想躲开那里的，那条酒馆后舒卷着糜烂荒唐气味的幽暗小巷，无奈那能吞了人的地方是去往萨列里家的必经之路。

他平常，尤其是要交乐谱的时候，总爱从大师家里偷偷地溜出来，到那酒馆喝上几杯，然后醉醺醺地放任浸满酒精的大脑来谱写乐章。但现在不同，平时觉得习以为常的氛围居然会让他害怕。因为那儿聚集的流浪汉当中的不少是Alpha，遇到像他这样处于发情中的Omega只会变成用下半身思考的野兽，把他从里到外吃个透彻的。但他又不得不经过那里，带着一身愈发浓烈的信息素味儿，小心翼翼地、像是经过一张在黑暗中张开的危险十足的巨口那样试探过去。

那里好像没有人，莫扎特紧张地咽了口唾沫，喉结上下耸动，下唇被他自己咬得发白。就在他准备加快脚步逃离这里的时候，突然有一双手从后面轻柔地绕住了他的脖子。那人没下什么力气，莫扎特也本可以挣脱，但要命的是，那带着薄茧的手指绕过他致命的咽喉，在他脖颈侧面鼓胀的腺体上精准有力地按了下去。

莫扎特被从腺体处扩散开的灭顶快感刺激得发出了一声呜咽就再不得动弹了。他爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来，股间被再抑制不住浪潮似涌出的黏湿蜜液浸得透湿，就连阴茎也被这一下激得半勃，形状在薄薄一层裤子下清晰可见。那一瞬间他双腿打着颤差点瘫软在地，幸亏背后的人捞住了他的腰扶了他一把，他才险些没有跪倒。

“……您……咳。”在意识到自己发出的像从嗓子里挤出的粘腻的猫叫之后，莫扎特就不甘不愿地闭了嘴。那声音毫无疑问，会更加激起一个Alpha的情欲，那不是他想要看到的局面。

但那双手的主人显然是带着目的而来，他趁着莫扎特脱力时，从背后绞紧了他的双手，用外套把莫扎特绑了个结实，又把他推在了墙上。

莫扎特额头因抵着凹凸不平的墙体被硌得发疼，内心惊异了半晌，他大睁着眼睛瞪着面前的一块黑色污渍拼命地喘息挣扎，甚至眼中溢出的泪水打糊了妆容都不自知。

身后的人把他按在布满灰痕的墙上，不顾他的挣扎，在他已经肿胀发红的腺体上如同猎食者般舔舐啃咬，却又牢牢捂住那双唇逼着他把喉间的一声声呻吟强行吞咽下去。

莫扎特紧张地蹙着眉，睫毛不安地颤动，甚至全身都无法自制地发着抖。他的眼神四处飘动尝试寻找着逃走的路径，或是观察四周是否有走来的能伸出援手的路人。不过令他失望的是，没有人经过，也没有什么办法能够让他逃脱了。

更令人恐惧的是，情潮席卷上来吞噬着他的意识，让他马上就要成为欲望的奴隶，只知道一味地迎合别人的动作而丧失掉自己的羞耻心了。他不甘就这样放弃，让自己受摆布于一个可能连面都没见过的人，于是他发出大声的呜咽，努力地挣着绑于双臂之上的束缚，却被背后的人一把压住，被迫翘起屁股打开了双腿。

那人就一边轻佻地舔弄莫扎特的腺体，一边单手牢牢地按住他，另一只手揉捏着他柔软的臀肉。莫扎特呻吟着躲闪却又无处可躲，只得被动地承受着，但他也的确动了情，他的信息素就像是在这空旷无人的夜色之中突然开了一地的野玫瑰那样，香气逐渐浓郁直至覆盖了整条巷子。

那人为这情况发出了一声轻笑。这让莫扎特浑身一激灵，试图回过头去看他，却又被轻柔地揪住头发重新压下了脑袋。那人把战线从莫扎特的脖颈转向了他耳朵，那里从来都是莫扎特的敏感点，几乎是在舌尖舔舐到他耳垂的一瞬他就发出了动听的吟哦，难以自持地扭动着腰肢。

那个人显然知道怎么对付一个Omega，只要给他们一种“我要开始操你了”的暗示，他们中的大部分就都会屈服的。天性难以克制，莫扎特也不例外，他攥紧绑住他的外套的袖口的手指逐渐地放松了下来，也越来越沉沦于身后不知是否熟识的人的动作中。

那人俯身含住他的耳垂，用牙齿碾磨着柔软的嫩肉，同时下身凑近在他身后磨蹭着。莫扎特闭着眼睛抛却了羞耻心追寻着他的动作，用臀肉压紧那人的下体，却隐约觉得不大对劲。他磨蹭了好久，隐约才反应过来，那人并没有Alpha的阴茎结。

哦，这人不是Alpha。

莫扎特刚这么想，就突然闻到了从身后向他悄悄涌过来的、浅淡得几乎都闻不到的柑橘味，然后彻底怔愣住了，就连那人扯着他的裤子把它褪到了膝弯处都忘了挣扎。

那人没有结，不是Alpha；有信息素，不是Beta。

Omega。后面那个在街角的巷口，试图用温柔中带着粗暴的劲头强奸他的，是一个Omega。

还好。莫扎特这么想着，闭着眼睛放弃般停下了一切挣扎反抗。“……您……”他不再闭口不言，而是用猫般的慵懒声音小声地呻吟着，暗自把自己调整到一个比较舒服的姿势。

他的脑子已经快被发情热烧坏了，本能代替了他本身的思想浮在表面，让他比起人更像是一只追求情欲的兽。

Omega总好过Alpha，他们更了解一个Omega的生理结构，能操干到那一点，又不会像Alpha那样粗大到让人几天下不来床。况且他们也没有结，不会让人怀孕，不会给人打上印记。这样就最好了，无论是对于他还是萨列里，这都已经是最令人安心的状况了。

再者说，他喜欢他信息素的味道，清新的柑橘混杂进草木的香气，像是一盏果茶般，令人心旷神怡，刚才慌乱无措的感觉瞬间不复存在。

于是莫扎特让自己的身体尽量前倾，主动地沉下腰抬起了屁股，这姿势能让那人能够更容易地操进他已经泥泞不堪的小穴。

“求您快些……”他像抓住了什么救命稻草，自暴自弃地哭喊着，“快点操我然后放了我吧，”他用在烧灼中最后残存的意识啜泣道，“放我去找我的大师……求您了！”

身后的人似乎停滞了一瞬，随即猛然间向莫扎特那湿滑的肉穴中推进了一根手指。Omega分泌出的天然的润滑液让莫扎特完全没有感觉到疼痛，只是推入时从尾椎攀上来的、过了电一般的异样感让他咬紧牙关打了个哆嗦。不过随着手指停留时间的加长，那种异样感逐渐演变成了欲求不满的瘙痒，从已经半开着入口的生殖腔深处蔓延到浑身上下所有的神经末梢，然后凝滞在包裹在那根手指上的穴肉上。

他感受得到那手指的热度，指尖的茧随着两人呼吸的节奏在他体内磨蹭，

“……哈啊……啊……”莫扎特一边呻吟着一边忍不住催促，“……您动一动……嗯……”他急切地摇晃着自己的腰臀，努力把那手指含得更深，可这不过是徒劳。手指对于他来说还是太短了，捅不到他生殖腔的入口，更多的只是带来求而不得的折磨，让他以最淫荡的姿势希望能求得垂怜。

“哈。”身后的人终于发出了声音，一声轻笑，他身上清淡好闻的柑橘味就像是最有诱惑力的催情剂，让莫扎特的脑子终于陷入了一片空白，差点只听着声音就高潮了。他讽刺道，“您这还没被操过就湿成这样了。难以想象我们的天才作曲家，原来不过是个淫荡的婊子。”

莫扎特刚想反驳您不也是Omega应该知道这种情况再正常不过，就被第二根刺入后穴的手指打断了话语，然后丝毫不给人适应的过程，马上是第三根。三根手指在湿答答的甬道中毫无怜惜地翻动着，甚至是试图将那里撑出一个杯口那样的大小。这让他把嘴边的话吞了回去，换成了几声低泣。另一只手扒开本来就皱巴巴乱成了一团的领花，从领口伸了进去，碰触到了他前胸的肌肤。

由于发情，莫扎特的体温很高，所以在那只手伸进来的时候他不由得瑟缩了一下。略凉的温度让他的大脑清醒了一瞬，但也只有一瞬，稍微挣扎之后它就再次沉入了情欲的深渊。

微凉的手指在他的肌肤上打着旋儿滑动，让他想到了从石缝中流淌下来的山泉和激越的蝉鸣，脑海中却恍惚响起了乱七八糟甚至算不上是什么良作的旋律。那人的指尖随着旋律逐渐推进，顺着他的锁骨往更深处游走，滑过他的胸膛，揉捏着左侧的粉色肉粒，用修剪整齐的指甲轻柔地抠挖着乳首的小孔。而后穴中的手指模仿着性交的节奏，配合他脑中敲击琴键的脆响，一下一下地往里捅着。

莫扎特在回响着的高潮中颤抖着大声呻吟，他的乳头和耳朵一样，极其敏感，尤其是在发情期的时候，即使是衣料最微小的摩擦也能让它不知廉耻地挺翘一整天。萨列里总调侃他的乳头敏感得就像是哺乳期的Omega一样，甚至他自己时常也会有种“那里大概会流出乳汁”的错觉。

“求您了……”他只会重复着乞求的话语了，像是不满足于右边乳头被冷落一般挺起了胸膛，隔着衣服在粗糙的墙面上摩擦着，嘴里发出断断续续的抽泣声，“求您了……”

“您得求您自己。”身后的人凑在他耳边落下一个吻，从口中说出的却是拒绝的话语，“您如果表现的好，我自然会什么都给您的，但假如……”他顿住了话语，把刚才还动作着的手指残忍地抽了出来，解开了捆缚住莫扎特的外套，继续说着：“别想着逃跑，您耍什么花招都只是徒劳的。”

莫扎特的双手重获了自由，就在短暂地被剥夺了活动的权利之后，不过上面还是不可避免地浮现了清晰的红痕。但比起这个，他更在意的是刚才那人的话语，饱含的暗示性与强迫性的意味让他一瞬间苍白了脸色。“……我自己？”他在漫布的迟疑中重复，又如想到了什么一样皱着眉咬紧了嘴唇，却被背后的人紧捏住下颌骨，趁他因为那力道无法闭紧嘴巴的时候伸进两根手指头，勾弄他的舌头，又模仿着抽插的动作在他口中进出。

莫扎特被弄得说不出话，双手在背后推拒着却毫无效果，只能瞪着眼睛“呜呜”地叫唤。在手指插入口腔触碰到舌根时，他不自觉地弓着背小幅干呕，眼角的泪光让眼前的景色都糊成了黑魆魆的一团。

“您自己。”那人似乎是逗弄够了，就用蛊惑又温柔的语调回答着他许久之前的问题，可是手上的动作却丝毫没有停下的趋势，“您总要付出点什么代价，才能得到您想要的东西吧。”

“……您想要什么呢？”他接着说，搅动的手指从莫扎特口中退出时暧昧地扯出一线银丝，而莫扎特敛着目在阵阵晕眩中盯着墙体，似乎什么也没发生一般乖顺得不像话，但晕红一片的耳根却出卖了他的情绪，他微弱地发出抗议的声音：

“哈啊……您、您真过分……”

然后他屈服了，背对着那个偷袭者，把已经磨蹭到了脚踝处的裤子彻底踩到了地上。现在他的下半身完完全全是光裸着的了，上半身也好不到哪儿去，丝绸的衬衣领口大敞，露出染上一片粉色的胸膛和挺立着的左乳珠，那上面还印着掐出来的指印。

“这样呢？您满意吗？”莫扎特问道，用解放出来的手把衬衫的扣子又解开了一个，露出了更多的肌肤。他下意识地偏过头去看身后人的反应，却不知想到了什么，扭到一半的脑袋又转了回来，老老实实地盯着墙不再动弹。

身后的那人并没有说话，就连动作都懒得给一个，只用清冷的目光观察着他的一举一动。莫扎特轻笑了一声，去身后寻那人的手，将它拽至身前，重新覆上他的乳头：“这样够么，我的大师？”

“您又知道了。”安东尼奥.萨列里顺着他的动作，用指尖捻过乳尖，引出一串婉转的轻喘，他的身体贴上前面近乎赤裸的人，“那可否告诉我，您是什么时候认出是我的呢？”

莫扎特别过头去与他额头相贴，眼里星光闪烁：“您说呢？您出声的一刻不就已经知道我掌握了您的全部了嘛？”

“无耻之徒。”萨列里眼底的暗沉愈发明显，“我的一切才没有被你掌控。”

他贴近莫扎特的嘴角与他接吻，小莫扎特的亲吻与他这个人一模一样，黏黏糊糊，像是蛋糕上面带着樱桃果酱的那块奶油，让人沉醉上瘾又欲罢不能。他的手不满足于它所覆盖的方寸，逐渐地下探着，它划过嶙峋的肋骨和软乎乎的小腹，握住了莫扎特已经勃起的、一片泥泞的阴茎，缓慢地撸动着。

“啊……现在换您、呃……掌控住我了……您还满意吗……哈啊……”莫扎特在他的唇间满足地喟叹出声，“快……快一点……”

萨列里不置可否，把一个蜻蜓点水般温柔的吻落在他唇上，可手上的节奏却更慢了下来，引的莫扎特不满地哼哼唧唧，挺着腰把自己往他手里抽送。 光是这样他仍不满足，依然哼唧着像是在唱着什么歌谣似的向后撞，磨蹭在身后那人半勃的东西上。

他自己身上发热，惹得两人同时热了起来，好似发情期也会传染一样的。

萨列里忍不住把裤子往下拽，火热的那根跳出来打在莫扎特臀肉上。身下的人一哆嗦，剪得圆润的指甲戳进了破落的墙面，又剥落了一大块墙皮。

“安东尼奥……进、进来吧……唔……”

被闯进身体时，即使肉穴被发情期的情液浸透得湿软又紧致，他还是不由自主地闷哼出声来。萨列里的尺寸根本看不出这是属于omega的性器，就算是与alpha相比也不差上下，即便是做好了润滑与扩张也还是撑得他穴口微微胀痛。他把脑袋低下去一些压在墙上，沉着腰放松自己的穴肉，把萨列里纳得更深。

萨列里用空余的那只手扒开他的臀瓣，挺腰埋进那个泛着发情热的洞穴小幅度地抽送，莫扎特随着他抽插的节奏呻吟，含糊着言语求他：“您快些……我、啊、受不住这样……”

后颈的腺体被萨列里安慰地亲了一口，他在三处快感的夹击下咬紧牙关，不想让淫叫从嘴角泄露。

突然在天旋地转中，他被萨列里按着换了个姿势，从背后位变成了面对面，接着又被一个托举悬在了半空。他下意识把腿盘在了大师的腰间，还没来得及慌乱，就被萨列里突然大开大合的操弄操没了神智。他被操得一耸一耸在墙面上摩蹭，却感觉不到什么疼痛，就只发出无助的哭叫，眼泪不住地从脸上滚落。

“……哈……唔您再深……一点……啊！”莫扎特紧紧地搂住还在他体内冲撞着的人的脖颈，腿也藤蔓一样牢固地盘在萨列里腰间，张着嘴大口喘息。他的阴茎不知羞耻地挺立着流淌出更多前液，随着撞击的节奏一下下晃动着拍打在他们的小腹上，发出淫靡的“啪啪”声。

他即将迎来高潮。穴肉在猛烈的攻势下不住地抽搐着，夹紧还在其中戳刺着的阴茎，在愈加猛烈的抽插中发出响亮而又淫荡的水声。他的生殖腔也完完全全地为萨列里一次次猛烈的侵入而敞开，嫩软的子宫口翕动着收缩，试图包裹住那个在这次性爱中完全不存在的结。

萨列里意识到了这一点，他托在莫扎特腰臀间的手加大了力道，捏紧了那两瓣柔软的臀肉狠狠地用阴茎在莫扎特的子宫中闯得更深，如打桩一般的挺入让他性器的整个头部都完全地挤了进去。 

莫扎特颤抖着迎合，哽咽着发出挠人心的喉音。他几乎是失去了意识完全凭着本能，一边抖得如同狂风中栓系在树梢的枯叶，一边嗅着萨列里的信息素把头埋在他的颈间，像是在寻找什么安心的居所。

然后他断断续续地吟哦着，颤抖着双腿高潮了，玫瑰味儿从他身上如洪流一般迸发出来填充着巷子的每个角落，射出的精液，也全都喷洒在了萨列里的胸膛上。Omega的蜜液一股脑地从子宫涌出来，又因为硕大的阴茎完全填满了穴口，只能在抽插中变成白色泡沫状，从被拍打成艳红色的小穴中涌溢出来。在那一瞬间，他下意识咬住了萨列里脖子上的腺体。本来只是一点点漫溢出来的柑橘香气在倏忽间爆发出来，铺天盖地向他扑来，似乎要从他的每个毛孔中钻进他的身体，把他染上相同的气味。

萨列里发出一声尾音婉转上扬的闷哼，几乎是在同时也达到了高潮。他勒住莫扎特的腰，禁锢住他的动作，让他只能被动地承受着被内射的快感。滚烫的精液一波一波地打在莫扎特敏感的子宫内壁上，让他眼神失焦地随着那节奏一下下微微颤抖，齿间下意识啮咬得更紧。

腺体中的神经与生殖腔内壁相连，这样的力度简直几乎能让萨列里发疯，更别说他的阴茎还深埋在莫扎特体内，被肉穴紧紧地裹着射着精。前后夹击的快感让萨列里脚下打了个趔趄，但他还是忍住没有摔倒，不过全身却抖如糠筛。

“……沃尔夫冈！”萨列里忍耐着即将逸散出口的、放浪的呼声和喘息，拍打着莫扎特的后背。他快支撑不住两个人的体重了，尤其是在另一个人还在以这种不同寻常的方式捣乱的情况下，他已经是在苦苦支撑了。“你快松开……别咬了！……唔！”

莫扎特一脸被操弄得发了昏的样子，在高潮的余韵中迷蒙着眼睛松了口，却又在萨列里吁了口气放松下来的时候，刻意地在那留下牙印的地方伸出舌头舔了一下。

萨列里这次是真的没有办法站住了，只能更加用力地把莫扎特压在墙上，靠着肉体与墙面间的摩擦勉强地支撑自己酸软无力的双腿。

莫扎特本来满眼得逞的坏笑，却被萨列里的动作吓了一大跳。他先是被太过深入的阴茎激出了声哭叫，那一下几乎捅破他的肚子，撞得他的生殖腔连带着小腹都痛得要命，只能缩起身子不敢再做什么出格的动作了。稍微缓过来之后，那种疼变成了隐隐的爽，生殖腔内部的酸麻更加激起了他的欲望，还有后背在凹凸不平的墙体上摩擦之后的火辣辣的疼痛也让他浑身战栗。

“安东尼奥……安东尼奥……后背……”他尝到了自己酿下的苦果，不禁委屈了一双眼，搂紧身上人的脖子，软软乎乎地唤着萨列里的教名。

萨列里好不容易站稳了点，喘着粗气轻骂了一句“小混蛋”，把莫扎特抱离墙面准备退出他的后穴，却被莫扎特的双腿勾紧了腰肢。

“别出来……再留一会儿，就一会儿，”莫扎特说道，左腿从腰上离开勾住了萨列里的手臂，右腿却放了下来尝试着去够地面，“这样你就能站稳啦。或者……操得更深？”

莫扎特整个人仰着，吊在萨列里身上，这反而让萨列里更找不到重心了。于是他把莫扎特放低了一点让他踩到地面，又抓住了那只勾住他的腿，调整好后，把自己再次深深地埋进那个温暖的洞穴。

“……你可别想再来一次。”萨列里喃喃说道，声音还带着几分刚高潮后的沙哑与慵懒。说完这句，他却异常地又沉默了许久，才开口说道，“如果我是个Alpha就好了，那样就可以结住你，而不是如现在这样……”

没法让你满足。

后半句他没说，不过两人都心知肚明。

这话说来也没错，莫扎特的欲望只被满足了一半，他的生殖腔口还在努力地收缩，叫嚣着想要卡住一个结，好让它能够更充足地派上用场——比如让莫扎特受孕。但是从莫扎特的角度来说，他已经完完全全、彻彻底底地被满足了，从里到外都是。

他还有什么不满足的呢？莫扎特眯着眼睛笑，在他的大师的脸颊上重重地“吧唧”了一口。他有安东尼奥。他的安东尼奥爱他爱到深入骨髓。有没有那个结，在他看来也没有什么不同。

“您知道的，如果是Alpha的话，那估计就别想得到我啦，你也知道我对Alpha有多排斥。”他说道，脸上依然洋溢着满足的春情，“管他什么结不结的，多来几次我就满足了。”

为了掩饰住自己愈发明显的笑容，萨列里撇了撇嘴压下了上扬的唇角，可他身旁的柑橘味变得甜美了许多，隐隐透露出他愉悦的心情。

莫扎特狡黠地眨了眨眼，接着说道：“这次的情况可都怪您，我只不过是从长桌另一头看了您一眼，”他故作委屈地扁嘴，“我的发情期就提前了半个月啦。”

“……我又不是什么春药，没有让人提前发情的作用。你最近作息太紊乱了，才会导致信息素异常分泌。”萨列里答道，左手从上到下捋了一把莫扎特瘦弱而略显凸出的脊骨，“回去吧。这只是刚度过的第一波热潮期，咱们可是要为接下来的两周做好准备。”

萨列里自己的发情期本来是比莫扎特早上那么一周，现在莫扎特的这么一提前……倒还是连着的半个月。他们非被榨干了不可。

莫扎特慵懒地哼了一声，一只手往萨列里的股间滑了下去，碰到了满手的湿润和黏腻。“呀大师，”他瞪着眼睛惊讶地感叹，“您也淌了这么多……”还话没说完，就被萨列里用双唇封住了话语。萨列里惩戒般轻咬着他的唇，用舌抚过他的上颚和齿根，然后纠缠搅动他的舌直到他发出动情的咕哝才放开了他。扯出的一缕银丝连接在两人唇齿之间，带出一抹淫靡的色彩。

“第一，我也是个Omega。第二，你咬了我的脖子碰了我的腺体。第三，我的发情期就在一周之后。综合以上几点来看，我有这种反应也是正常的。”萨列里说，带着接吻之后急促的喘息，“就像我刚才在巷子外头按住你腺体的时候，你可看上去像是能靠那就高潮了一样。”

莫扎特没顾得上说话，脸颊飞红像是染了玫瑰的颜色。刚刚他们都没有抵挡住这一吻的诱惑，萨列里的阴茎还在他体内跳动，引得他的注意力全都放在下半身上，自己也半硬起来了。可他们绝不能在这里再度过一次热潮，这巷子可不是什么做爱的好地方，莫扎特的后背都快被砖墙磨掉一块皮，硌到的地方像被打了几拳那样酸痛，还带着点红肿和淤青。而且这里说不定什么时候还会从某个角落冒出Alpha来，所以他只好带着点犹豫和不甘稍微推拒了萨列里的动作。

萨列里显然是明白了他的意思，把阴茎从他身体里退出来，在莫扎特的股间射出了最后一波精液。拔出时“啵”的那一声，在静谧的巷子里显得格外的清晰。他们对视了一眼，都看到了对方红得发烧的耳尖，不由得轻咳一声转过了头去。

莫扎特绷着脚尖想要缩紧穴口挽留里面的精液，但那里被操弄得合都合不上，在萨列里的注视下，白浊的精液混合着分泌的润滑肠液从那个无法合拢的入口一股股地涌出来，滴落在地上。这让他有了种仿佛自己正在爱人面前失禁般的羞耻感。

“您别看了……”他闭了眼睛，嘴角倒还是一直上扬着的，“都是因为您……您的柑橘混上我的玫瑰，害得我身上都是一股花果茶的味儿了……”

柑橘混着玫瑰的香气在他们的周围浮动着，带动空气中几分旖旎。萨列里沉着眼不知从哪里翻出来一条丝帕，给莫扎特擦了擦腿间的一片狼藉，顺便也抹掉了自己胸膛上属于莫扎特的未干的精液，还有阴茎上两人的体液。

“不只是你，咱们两个都像是从花果茶里泡过似的。”他笑道，捡起满地乱扔的衣服，并把属于莫扎特的扔给了还在墙边愣着的人，然后套上了自己的。

他们就这样，穿着还皱皱巴巴的衣服，并排站在昏暗无人的小巷里。莫扎特一边胡乱套着衣服一边兴奋地哼唱着一首也许是现编出来的、不知名的小调，萨列里在旁边给他打着拍子，或是偶尔给他加几句和声伴奏，手指类似指挥的细微颤动根本没停过。在不太明亮甚至堪称混沌的月光下，他们俩的两条影子晃荡着，最后不知怎的混成了一团。

“大师，”莫扎特在套上最后一件外套之前，兴致勃勃地叫住了他，他的眼睛里似乎闪烁着能与晨星争辉的光芒，“您给我理理领子吧，我总弄不好这个。”

萨列里并不怎么惊讶地瞥了他一眼，毕竟莫扎特生活不能自理、连鞋带都不会系的名声和事实都已经传到大陆另一端去了，乖顺而矜持地点了点头依言照做。而莫扎特，萨尔兹堡的小天才，却在他低头的空档嘴角咧出一个恶作剧得逞般的笑容，用一只手拽紧了他的衣襟。

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特似乎想要说些别的，但最后还是只以无限的缱绻嗫嚅着爱人的名字，他拽紧手中的衣襟，把较高大的男人拖得往下躬了躬身，让他正好能够到他的嘴唇，“我有没有说过我挺喜欢你的。”

“沃尔夫冈.阿玛迪乌斯.莫扎特——”萨列里凑在他颊边，努力抑制着忍不住上扬的嘴角，用最认真的语气一字一句地说着，呼出的湿润的热气打在莫扎特的耳畔，然而还未吐露的话语冒了个头又被他咽了回去，“……该回去了。”

不解风情的混蛋。莫扎特“哈”了一声，一边这么想，一边笑着拥住萨列里献上了一个黏糊糊的吻。

而萨列里在吻的间隙中顺便帮他理好了领子。


End file.
